


Sif's Visit

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Crossovers: Stargate SG-1, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair learns more about his older sister.<br/>This story is a sequel to blair's Sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sif's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> An unusual breakfast guest comes calling needing help.

## Sif's Visit

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Disclaimer: I don't make money from this. Nor do I own them. 

Rating: G 

* * *

Sif's Visit  
By Bluerose. 

The week long visit built the foundation for a relationship that became closer with each visit. Over the next couple of months Spooky called at least weekly and managed a couple of visits if she had the free time. 

Answering the door on a Thursday night. "Hey Spooky, you're looking great." Blair hugged her "How long are you going to be in town?" 

"I've got a week. I have some vacation time I have to use, or I'll lose it. Where's Jim?" Spooky asked. 

"Jim's, grocery shopping, it's his turn. You'll stay here of course. I insist. We've got some time ourselves, that we have to use or lose. We could spend it together. Mom will be here in a few days. She said she had some news for me. Will Daniel be joining you this time?" 

"In a day or two. He had a few reports to finish up before he could get away." 

"So I'll finally get to meet my future brother-in-law. I've got to admit I'm a little curious about him." 

"He's curious about you as well." 

"I've just made coffee. Would you like some?" 

"Sure" 

Jim walks in to the loft a bag of groceries in his arms. Setting it on the counter he hugged Spooky in greeting. "How's my favorite sister-in-law doing? Did Blair tell you we're getting married in a couple of months." 

"No, he didn't. Where's the wedding going to be held?" Spooky returned the hug. 

"Vermont. I have ties with a commune there. It will make things easier." Blair grinned at Spooky. 

"Naomi giving you a way?" 

"Yeah. Who's giving you away for your wedding?" 

"That actually depends on where it is. If it's at home would you do the honors, Blair?" 

"I'd love to. When is it?" 

"January 10th. We finally came to an agreement on a date that doesn't conflict with either of our schedules." Spooky smiled "Now all we need is a location." she hoped her wedding would be on Earth. 

"What about having it in Vermont? We could do a double wedding." Blair asked. 

"That poises a few problems; the least of which is travel arrangements for guests." Spooky mentally ran over the list of off-world guests who had invited themselves to her wedding. It still looks like an Intergalatic summit conference and not a wedding party. "We've got friends from all over and getting them all together is going to take some doing . Tentatively, we're having the wedding at the Chapel at the Air Force Academy." 

"You're getting married in your uniform?" Jim asked. 

"Hardly. My wedding dress is a gift from some friends, I made in the last year or so. It's gorgeous, I'm almost afraid to wear it." Spooky grinned "It's very non-traditional. What about you two going for the traditional look?" 

"We haven't decided yet what look we're doing." Jim replied "I've done the formal wedding thing once before. It's not me." 

They discussed wedding plans and pro's and con's of various types of ceremonies. The evening passed quickly. Around midnight they bid her goodnight and wish her sweet dreams. 

The smell of coffee incites Spooky into wakefulness. Cracking open one eye she sees that the bearer of the coffee is Sif of the Asgard. As she is still in the loft and not on an Asgard ship she takes the coffee from Sif and takes a small experimental sip, Asgard and Human taste buds are different it pays to be cautious. Thankfully it's regular coffee strong and black. "Why are you here Sif?" 

"A member of my crew is missing on this planet. I need your help in locating him." 

"I'll need to call my boss about your visit." 

"Understood Spooky, any assistance you can give us is appreciated." Sif replied stepping away from the bed. 

"Have you eaten Sif?" Spooky asked. 

"I have not." 

"Then join me for Breakfast." 

"It would be a pleasure, I remember your cooking." 

"Damn. This is my brother's home not mine." Spooky remembered where she is. 

"It is because of the Guardians, that I came here and did not transport you to my ship." Sif replied. "Sandburg and Ellison are needed on the search." 

"May I ask why?" Spooky asked as she got out of bed. 

"They are a new step in human evolution. Their abilities are needed. Ellison, especially will be able to find Olaf through the chameleon field." 

"I see." she picked up her cell phone as she left the bedroom. Opening cupboards she hunts for the coffee. 

The sound of cupboards being opened wakes Jim. He looked through the railing seeing Spooky. "Coffee is in the refrigerator." he called down turning to snuggle closer to Blair. 

"Thanks." She called back. 

Something teases his senses and he looks through the railing again. Grey skin, no hair, about 3 feet tall, no clothing he can make out. Definitely not human as he trains his senses on the strange figure. He wakes Blair and indicates the figure. By this time the coffee is made and the Alien is accepting a cup of it from Spooky. 

"The Roswell bodies." Blair says awed, as he got out of bed. "Spooky, who is your friend?" he asked. 

"Sif of the Asgard, Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison." Spooky introduced them once they where all in the kitchen. 

"I am honored." Sif said. 

"How did you get in here if I might ask?" Jim asked carefully. This Sif is a total unknown. He has to be very careful in assessing the situation. 

"Teleportation device, Ellison. I have need of Spooky's assistance as well as yours. One of our study group is missing. We believe he is in this area and may be injured." 

"Ah. He has missed placed his beacon?" Spooky asked. 

"It was destroyed along with most of his other equipment." Sif replied setting an Asgard stone device on the table, activating it. It displays a map of the city in three dimensions. 

"Anything you can't eat?" Spooky asked as she gets the bacon and eggs out. This is the first time Spooky has cooked Earth food for Sif and what is eatable to one species may not be eatable to another. So far what Spooky has prepared for the Asgard has proved eatable. 

"Nothing I see you preparing. I like my eggs scrambled." Sif replied. "We where able to detect the remains of Olaf's equipment in this area. A team was sent to assess the situation." with a thought Sif changes the display to footage of the scene. "As you can see there are signs of a struggle." 

"Could that be in English please my Norse isn't up to technical terms." Spooky asked. 

"Certainly." Sif answered. Changing the display so that English is along the bottom of the image. 

"If I understand this you've conducted a search pattern that covered most of this continent. Your people have narrowed it down to this city." Jim asked studying the display. 

"Yes, There is a strange energy flux in the area that is interfering with our sensor readings. Such a reading should not be coming from this world at this level of development." Sif explained. 

"Goa'uld?" Spooky asked. 

"No. We are running an analysis of the flux right now. When we get the results back we will let you know. We believe the energy flux is off world in origin." Sif said. 

"I concur. This doesn't fall into any of the known patterns for Earth at all. Maj. Carter would be the expert to ask though. It might be something new. Any known enemies in the area?" Spooky asked. 

"No. Unknown?" Sif lifted her arms in the Asgard equivalent of a shrug. 

"Tell me about it. What the?" Noticing a pattern in the 3D image of the strange energy flux. "Sif , please replay that last sequence it looks familiar." Sif does so. "Tow'Kani. Have you heard of the Far Travelers?" Spooky asked 

"I have. They are made up of many species. An elusive group." Sif replied. 

"I ran into one about three months back. Human, specialized in Planetary Ecology. He called his People Tow'Kani. His ship gave off a pattern similar to that one. The question is, was your man kidnapped or rescued by this one?" 

"What I have heard of the Far Travelers is that they are seekers of knowledge, not kidnappers." Sif said 

"That agrees with what I have heard as well. Let's go with the assumption your man was rescued when a malfunction of his equipment caused his chameleon device to fail leaving him unprotected from street thugs." 

"A possible scenario. That is why I chose to come here instead of bringing you to my ship. You will need the Guardians help in finding Olaf." 

"Guardians? That's the second time you have used that word. Exactly, what are Guardians, Sif?" Spooky asked as she dished up the eggs. 

"Guardians, are racial protectors having physical or mental abilities above the norm, coupled with the need to protect others." Sif replied 

Spooky looked at the Jim and Blair. "We need to talk after this little brother." 

"Yeah, we do. " Blair said as he looked at Sif with a million questions in his eyes. 

"What was Olaf doing in this area?" Jim asked. 

"He was conducting a study on intertribal relationships." Sif replied. 

"Could you display the map again, please." Jim asked of Sif. He studied the map carefully. "South side fishing wharves." he knew the area from his days in vice. "That area is scheduled for demolition in the next two years. It's condemned buildings and rotting docks. Not a place any one would want to be trapped. As to street gangs, no one really uses that area except a few winos and junkies. Even the drug dealers steer clear of it as to dangerous." Jim said "What does Olaf look like?" 

"I am not sure. We did not find his chameleon field generator." Sif replied 

"Run that by me again?" Jim asked lost. The answer didn't make sense to him. 

"Advanced technology, Jim." Spooky explained. "It enables the Asgard to blend in with the surrounding area, depending on what Olaf has it set for he could look like anything. A rock or a six legged chicken. Nor can the Asgard find the electro-magnetic signature of the device. It's camouflaged as well. That is the reason for the beacons." Spooky answered the question before it can be asked. "More coffee?" 

"Yeah." Jim passed her his cup. "Thanks." 

"Would it be possible to teleport my team here after I call the Mountain. We'll need help in searching such a large area and while Jim and Blair know the area Aliens and their technology aren't in their normal line of work. If Olaf is injured Dr. Frazier could give basic first aide." 

"I concur Spooky. The guardians must lead the hunt though." Sif replied. 

"How long is it going to take to get your team here?" asked Jim aware that Spooky works in Colorado. 

"Let me call the Mountain." Spooky says as she goes to get her cell phone. 

"I will provide communications." Sif said as she extend another stone like object. 

"Thank you Sif." Spooky takes the device and goes to the Blair's old room to make the call. 

"So where did you meet my sister?" Blair asked of Sif. Observing everything he can about this Alien who knows his sister. 

"On a planet, the inhabitants call Artoon. She was assisting in trade negotiations between the Tallon and the local inhabitants as a neutral third party. She is considered one of the best mediators in this Galaxy. Her betrothed is as good as she is. They will make a formidable pair once the bonding is complete." 

Spooky comes out of the room dressed. "ETA is in one hour SG-1 is coming. They assemble in front of the Stargate. " 

"I will return in that time frame. If there are any problems, I will leave you the communication device so you may contact me." Sif disappeared in a blinding flash of light. 

"Care to explain what that was all about Sis?" Blair asked drily. He is having trouble dealing with the fact his sister has been to other worlds and has met Aliens. 

"It will have to wait until SG-1 is here. I don't have the authority to tell you anything. This project is classified at the moment. It has to be. That doesn't mean it will stay that way." Spooky explained. 

"So you do trade mediation between alien races." Blair tried to get a little more information out of her. 

"That's my team's job. You've been talking to Sif." Spooky grinned 

"Tried any way." Blair said "Are the Asgard all so short with words?" 

"Yes. You two better get dressed. I'll deal with the dishes." 

Blair and Jim head to the shower. Once they became lovers, shared showers had become a normal facet of their lives. "Where you able to hear anything when Spooky made her call?" 

"I heard and saw. The device projects a 3-D image of the person she called. He's an Air Force General by the name of Hammond. I caught a couple of people in the background as well. Tall, skinny guy, gray hair, dressed in fatigues. There was a tall, black guy with a gold tattoo on his forehead as well. Neither said anything. The gist of the message was, Spooky is to render all possible aid in helping to find Olaf . Simon will be getting a call from some governmental bigwig to release us to the Air Force to assist them in finding Olaf." Jim reported the conversation he overheard while Spooky was using the alien device. 

"Jim, what about the Guardian thing Sif called us? It's your call." 

"We'll play it by ear. For all we know Guardians is the Asgard translation for Cop." 

It's taken them approximately 30 minutes to shower, shave and dress. Both Jim and Blair reach for their guns. "Lethal weapons aren't allowed guys. SG-1 will be bringing weapons that stun the victim. Operation is the same as that of a standard automatic pistol. You shouldn't have any trouble with the ihn'tar's." 

"What can you tell us about this Chameleon device that's going to hiding Olaf. Any information you can give us is going to make our job easier." Jim pleads with her to get something they can use. 

"Fair enough. What I know about the device is that it bends light in such a way that it renders the person using it part of the background. It covers most of the normal human visible light spectrum. If you have better than average range then you'll get a glimmer of something in the lower frequencies of light. Think of a faint red haze that will surround something." Spooky explains to them. 

"Actually that's wrong, Spooky it reflects the light back doesn't bend it." Sam corrected Spooky, after SG-1 had teleported in. 

"You're back early." Spooky grinned as she got up, opened her arms as Daniel walked into them. 

"Finished up early. Wanted to spend a little time with you, Spooky." Daniel kissed her soundly. 

"This is Daniel Jackson, Col. Jack O'Niell, Maj. Samantha Carter, And Tealc'. Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison." Spooky introduced them after pulling back enough to talk. 

"So what's up, Spooky?" Jack asked. 

"Sif of the Asgard, lost one of her team here in town. She heads the Earth research project. It's that ongoing fifth race thing, evaluation of our culture, etc. There's a slight problem. We might have a Tow'Kani Far Traveler here as well. The area where the ship is isn't good, condemned buildings and rotting wharves." 

"Their interest in this?" Jack asked indicating Jim and Blair. 

"Sif made that decision. She calls them Guardians, whether it is because they are cops or something else." Spooky shrugged. 

"We'll deal. What do you know of the Tow'Kani? I haven't had a chance to read the mission report yet." Jack asked. 

"Not much. The Tow'Kani, I met was part of a study group with at least three races involved in it. Rumor and observation has them as scientists and researchers. Beyond that I don't know, Sir." Spooky gave her report. 

"This is for you, Spooky. The General okayed it." Daniel handed her a small bundle. 

"Great." Spooky opened it with distaste. Then slipped the bracelet on her left wrist. She winced as the connectors sank into her arm and connected with her nervous system. She ran a systems check. "On-line Colonel." 

"What is that thing?" Blair demanded. 

"Alien technology I have learned to use. It was a gift from a friend. It has several side effects, which is why I don't use it very often." said Spooky. 

"These are called ihn'tars you fire them as you would a regular pistol. " Jack hands the ihn'tars to JIm and Blair. "You can tell them from a regular pistol by the red crystal in the base of the hand grips. Body shots are the best area to aim for." Jack said. 

"What about Spooky?" Jim saw that she didn't receive a weapon. 

"This is also a weapon Jim." she lifted her wrist up to display the bracelet. 

"Oh." Jim replied. There is a knock on the door. Blair opens it to let in Simon. 

"What the hell is going on Jim? I just received a call from the President about loaning you two to the Air Force for an indefinite time period on an issue of national security." Simon asked bewildered. 

"It's complicated Simon and it is a National security issue trust me on this. I'll tell you what I can later." Jim didn't bother to introduce SG-1 to Simon before hustling him out the door. 

"He's not going to buy it." Jack commented as he scans the holographic map of the area Sif left. "Tell me about the area." 

"From what Jim says it's abandoned warehousing and wharves. The energy signature of the Tow'Kani ship is in this section. I suggest we try that first before we search the whole area. Might save some time that way. I still have the communication device Sif gave me." 

"Greetings O'Niell, my mate speaks highly of you. I have device that will enable you to see through the Chameleon field. It works at a short distance. This should help if Olaf isn't in the Tow'Kani ship." Sif handed out 5 of the devices. "Ellison if you turn your vision to the area associated with heat you will have no trouble seeing Olaf's heat signature. Asgard body temperature is warmer than that of a human. Spooky has the communication device, it will be monitored until Olaf is found." Sif teleports out again. 

"Transportation?" Jack asked. 

"SG-1 can take my rental, it's an SUV." Spooky tossed the keys to Jack. "I'll ride with Jim and Blair. It's the blue and white truck." 

"Let's head out then." Jack ordered. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
